Vampire, Mum & Me!
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: Nicholas left Lucy, Quinn left hunter, Solange left Kieran, the Drakes left them. But when Nick and Quinn left it wasn't just the girls they were leaving behind. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ITS WAT BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS PROMISEEEE
1. Chapter 1

Vampire, Mum and Me!

HEY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!

PROLOGE

_No one said loving you was going to be easy and I spose they were right. I thought as I turned around and started to walk away from the barn house which had been like a second home for me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at what I'd just witnessed. Empty, it was all empty there was nothing there. Nothing left not a note or a clue but I spose I still have you my little one. I thought as I rubbed my hand over my belly. _

Chapter 1- 14years later

Kendall's POV

"Kendall Ruby Hamilton where the hell are you, you're going to make us all late!" I heard my brother Alex yell up the stairs. It was only us, our sister and our two cousins at home. Our mothers and uncle had gone to work today so they'd left the house in the hands of five 14 year old to be vampires. I pulled on my knee high boots over my black leggings and slipped on my brown leather jacket before walking down the stairs to where everyone seemed to be waiting.

"Where's Alice?" I said looking between Alex and our cousins Ryan and Nate.

"I think she might be in mums room, she snuck in after mum left and she was sure she was out of mums hearing range." Lex said sadly before looking towards the stairs that led to our rooms. Mums was one of the firsts and our aunt Hunter said it had belonged to her best friend from a very long time ago and she was very attached to the room. I walked back up the stairs and pushed open the door and saw my sister half under my mothers bed pulling out an old wooden box that I knew held a couple old photo's and bits and pieces.

"Ali why are you looking at those, she'd kill us if she came home." I said looking at my sister now sitting on the bed staring at a photo. I walked over and sat beside her. In the photo there were seven boys that all looked very similar so much so that you could tell they all must be brothers, there was also a girl who looked like them to and she had her arm rapped around our mums waist in the picture, there was also one of the brothers on mums other side who was looking down at her with such a loving look. Then it hit me that was him, him.

"That's him isn't it our dad?" I said my voice shaking a little. Ali looked up at me and nodded, I could see her eyes starting to water a little at the thought.

"Yeah it must be look there's Aunt Hunter and that must be the boys dad, Quinn was his name I think and theirs uncle Kieran and the girl with him I think that's mums old best friend, who this room used to belong to. But yes that is dad, Nicholas or Nicky as it says on the back of the photo." She said before turning it over in a very neat un our mother hand writing it said Nicky Drake plus Lucky Moon Hamilton forever and then it said don't kill me Lucy love Nicholas. I smiled at the thought of my mum killing him because he'd used her actual full name. I smiled at Alice as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. We quickly put everything away and back but that one photo, before walking down the stairs. Alice disappearing to quickly fix her make up.

"Are you and Ali ready to go Kendall?" Ryan said looking at me and smiling.

"Yes were ready lets go!" Alice said walking back into the room. We all got to the hall way when the door bell range. Alice walked forward and pulled it almost and looked as if she might fall over.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" I heard a voice say as I walked towards the door.

"Can I help you?" I said making sure my voice sounded as cold as I felt. The guy looked at me funny as if trying to work out who I was.

"Lucy?" I heard a girl push forward and ask, she was the girl from the picture and she was looking at me very hopefully.

"Lucy? That's our mum I'm Kendall Ruby Hamilton and you are?" I asked trying to sound nicer with her because she looked so sad at the thought of seeing my mum.

"Oh wow I'm sorry, I'm Solange Drake and these are my brothers and parents. This used to be our house." She sounded still hopeful of seeing our mother and I felt a little worried as I heard foot steps behind me.

"Alice, Kendall who's at the door?" Nate said as he walked towards the door.

"Well dear cousin of ours it appears our dads decided to come home and look for aunty Hunter, Uncle Kieran and mum." Alice said now that she'd regained her bearings.

"Did you say dads?" A boy said pushing right to the front of the herd of people. He had a pained sad look on his face as if he hadn't felt happiness in a really long time.

"Yeah hey dad." I said looking him straight in the eyes, our eyes exactly the same.

"Maybe we should come in." I looked over at the older man who I knew from spying as a child was Liam Drake, our grandfather. A beautiful fierce looking women stood beside him and she smiled kindly at Alice, Nate and I. Helena Drake, our grandmother. It was so strange to think this way of these people like this and seeing people we all thought we'd never know.

"Sure, that would probably be the for the best." I said smiling at my grandparents a they all followed in behind me. Ryan and Alex were sitting on one of the lounges with Alice who had now plopped down between them. While Nat and I walked over towards one of the two seaters and sat down. They all walked in and the room suddenly felt very crowded. They were all looking around but a one of the boys, Quinn I think, Solange and Nicholas couldn't take there eyes of us.

"So where is Lucy?" Solange said very quickly like she was to scared to ask.

"She's out with our aunt Hunter and uncle Kieran." I said and at the mention again of Kieran she looked kind of like Quinn and Nicholas, sad and worn out. "Maybe we should introduce our selves if that makes it easier for you all because a lot of this is going to come as a shock." I said and they all nodded. "Well I'm Kendall Ruby Hamilton and that's my sister Alice Ivy Hamilton and our brother Alexander Jett Hamilton, were triplets." They looked shocked at this. I then looked at Ryan who nodded.

"Hey I'm Ryan Lachlan Wild and that's my twin brother Nathaniel Chace Wild." He smiled at them knowing they seemed to be in information overload.

"Well I am Liam Drake and this is my wife Helena, this is our daughter Solange and our boys Nicholas, Logan and his girlfriend Isabeau and there theirs our twins Connor and Quinn and then Duncan, Marcus and Sebastian and finally my brother Geoffrey." Liam said smiling at us. Just then the phone rang and I watched as Alice hopped up and went to answer it.

"You're all such beautiful children." Helena said smiling at us.

"She looks just like Lucy did at that age mum, doesn't she and she's got that same look Lucy used to get like she was going up to face and army." One of the boys, Logan I think said smiling at me. Helena nodded not taking her eyes off me.

"Thank you, my mum is very beautiful." I said being completely honest with them. I was the most like her and was often getting in trouble. Ali then walked back in looking kind of panicked. I hoped up and walked towards her.

"Ali what's up? Are you okay? Who was it." Alice smiled at me a worried look on her face, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Mum will be home in an hour and a half, Hunter and Kieran to." She said as we walked back over to our seats.

"That's okay, it probably for the best really." Alex said staring at Nicholas, the similarities were overwhelming. I nodded in agreement.

"You want to know don't you, you three especially?" I said looking at Quinn, Nicholas and Solange. "You all want to know it all don't you?"

"It would help us all understand I think but if you want to wait till Lucky

gets back that's okay." Helena said.

"Its okay I don't mind, I'll explain." I said because clearly no one else felt like it. "Wait you called her Lucky?"

"We all used to we used to call her Lucky when she wasn't listening or when she wouldn't stay put because it wasn't safe for her or Nicholas used to call her Lucky to annoy her. He used to lock her in cupboards to so she wouldn't follow us." Quinn said speaking for the first time. "She was like our other sister, her and Solange did everything together and Lucy was constantly dragging Sol on these adventures and they were always getting themselves in trouble."

I looked at him and smiled, clearly they'd all loved my mum a lot and I guess what they did they did out of love for her and fear.

"Aunt Hunter and mum became really close when you all left, Kieran to. When they found out they were expecting all of us a while after you all left, they moved in here once they found out there was going to be five of us. Kieran moved in to and helped them out along with Aunt Hy was already living here because as you all know she'd stayed behind, so she helped mum and Hunter to because what were they to know about raising half vampire babies." I said taking a breath and looking at them sadly, Hunter and mum had told us all this but only in bits and pieces.

"Mum talks about you sometimes but we've only ever seen pictures when we sneak around and go looking for them. But mum spends lots of time sitting in one of the bedrooms in the attic but now I can maybe guess that was because it was you're room." I said looking at Nicholas, my dad and looking at him in that moment it was like something clicked and he came back to life, like a spark reignited in his eyes.

"And her bedroom is yours." Ali said pointing to Solange. "Aunt Hunter says she fought Uncle Kieran for that room and he backed away and understood that she'd want it more, she just couldn't handle staying in you're room all the time. She missed you guys and we've seen photos and we could all see we were related to you all but we never really ask our parents questions directly. Like if we wanted to know about you Nicholas we would ask Hunter or Kieran and if the boys wanted to know about you Quinn they'd ask our mum or Kieran. Kieran was usually the best person or the easiest except when we, well Kendall wanted to know about her godmother Solange we had to ask Hunter because when we asked mum she'd look like she was dying and Kieran looked like he was already dead." Ali said before looking at me.

"Wait I'm you're godmother Kendall?" Solange said looking at me very hopefully. "You look exactly like her you know, you're mum. Lucy looked exactly like you do now when she was you're age. We used to get into s much trouble and just when we thought we were done for usually Logan, Nicholas and Quinn were magically their saving us but also bringing with them the older brother lecture. Lucy would never admit what we done was wrong just that she wanted me to feel normal to see more then just the farm house and my pottery shed, she wanted me to experience it all." Solange said all this before I could answer and I couldn't help but smile, mum always wanted everyone to experience everything except tofu she said that was something we really didn't need.

"Yeah you are, this is the one thing we were always told. Kieran and Solange are Kendall's godparents, Logan and Isabeau are Alex's and mine are Aunt Hunter and Quinn. It was the one thing we were always told. And about you're pottery shed it never went to waist I spend a lot of time in there." Alice said smiling kindly at Solange.

"Really? I'm glad someone has been able to enjoy it." Solange said looking out the back window towards the shed.

"Yeah really. Well I do when some people or person isn't trying to drag me away on some escapade that ends us all up in huge trouble." I watched Alice's gaze turn towards me followed by everyone else.

"Well I get bored, it's not like we can train at the Helios Ras like mum and Hunter did till we were born and everything changed. We get home schooled and don't exactly have a lot of people to talk to outside of this family." I said before sighing and looking at the floor. I heard someone walk forward and stop a few feet in front of me. I looked up and walk looking into a mirror image of my eyes.

"You're exactly like her a mirror image, she had the same impatient fire you do. Always wanting to be out in the action not sitting around in a locked cupboard like she often was. She used to break our noses a lot, Quinn especially and before we started going out mine to." Nicholas said before turning and smiling at Quinn who grinned right back at him. He looked light a weight was being lifted of his shoulders.

"From what we've been told by Aunt Hy and Hunter and Kieran, I'm like her in almost everyway. Alice is apparently a lot like you Solange, that why we both have you as our godmother and Alexander is apparently this cross between you dad and one of you're brothers Connor I think Aunt Hy said but then she said in Alex, Ryan and Nat she can see all of you in them like bits and pieces that reminded her of you all. But apparently I'm like a cross between grandma Helena and mum and Ali is more like Solange and Grandpa Liam." I smiled at what was my family and I could see my grandparents looking like they were going to cry.

NICHOLAS'S POV

As I looked at these kids, they were mine and they looked like us. Alex seemed kind of like Connor but Alice acted liked Solange and was wearing the same nervous expression as Solange was right now. Then lastly but not even close to least was Kendall she looked exactly like Lucy and was looking at as all smiling but there was a fire burning in her eyes just like Luce. They must have be best friends my daughter, wow that was weird to say and sad. I'd missed 14 year's of their lives and what had I been doing nothing but sitting around bitter, sad and cranky just like Quinn and Solange had been. We hadn't exactly been great company the last 14 years.

BANG! I turned towards the front door as it slammed and hit the wall and I couldn't help but swallowing the lump that had grown in my throat. That's when I saw her, long dark hair handing half way down her back, eyes narrowed piercing into my soul, her skin so pale. So immortal looking, she'd been changed my human Lucky Moon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2- Run for Cover

LUCY POV

I walked into my house pushing the door open with a bang. I heard gasps and in takes of breath which I took to be a reaction to seeing me, every vampire inch of me. My eyes locked on him first and I felt something in me spark back to life but at the thought I instantly pushed it to the side ignoring it entirely. I looked around the room at everyone trying to hold the same scowl on my face but when I finally looked at her, at Solange I felt my face start to relax. Not even a meter or two away Solange and Nicholas stood from two of my kids, my eldest daughter Kendall and son Alexander. I heard Hunter and Kieran come in behind me and again everyone gasped. I looked at the brothers as I walked right down the middle of them towards my kids.

"LUCY!" I heard Logan say as I walked by him pausing to smile at him, Isabeau stood at his side and she smiled kindly as always, revealing her extra set of fangs in the process.

"Hey Logan." I said listening to my voice and making sure it didn't waver.

"Mum are we in trouble?" I turned to look at my baby girl Alice as she hopped up from where she'd been sitting and walked towards her brother and sister who I was now standing in front of, trying to block them from view. Which can be hard when you're 14 year old son is almost taller then you.

"Lucy, is that you?" I heard her voice and the hope and sadness laced inside her question.

"Yeah its me Sol, I take it you've met you're goddaughters then?" I asked noticing Hunter move to stand in front of her sons who were both several inches taller then her.

"Yeah we met, we've all been talking…" She trailed off half way through her sentence.

"Lucky would we all be able to sit down and talk please, Kendall already started explaining things." I watched Helena smile at Kendall and of course she had, my mother had always wished a child on me just like me so I could suffer like she had, well her wish came true. I nodded just as Helena started speaking again. "She's just like you were at 14, you were exactly the same and it seems her and Alice are the equivalent of what you and Solange were like."

I smiled at this remembering all the silly, stupid, dumb and dangerous situations I had gotten or we'd both gotten ourselves in and couldn't help but grin at Solange at the memory and was surprised to see Sol grinning right back at me.

"She's to much like me I think but she's like you to Helena, just like Ali is exactly like Solange." I said smiling at someone who had once been like my second mum.

"Luce do you think they should stay here for this talk or go out, Kendall has practice, Alice has her class the in an hour and the boys have practice?" Kieran said knowing his nieces and nephews schedules back to front.

"Mum we can stay, we deserve to be able to stay!" Nate said looking at his mother.

"No you're uncles right go get changed all of you!" Hunter said to them all and I watched as they all turned and started up the stair's. Nate and Kendall needing a bit of an extra push. A few minutes later Kendall came down in her cheerleading stuff, Alice in old pants and a singlet top that were covered in paint and clay and finally the boys cam down in trackies and t-shirts, a soccer ball balanced in Alex's hand. I watched him stop next to me and pull me into a hug, he pulled away before speaking.

"Mum are you sure you'll be alright I can drop the girls off and then Nate and Ryan and come back." He said looking at me with a worried look on his face. My 14 year old son worrying about his mother.

"No off you go, you have training and I'll be fine Kieran's here and Nate and Ryan before you both start you're mum will be fine. Off you all go enjoy and be back before dinner please." I said looking at my family, at my beautiful kids and nephews.

"Mum Kendall and I are going to take a separate car if that's okay so we don't have to wait around for the boys?" Alice said looking at me pleadingly.

"Yes sure Ali now off you go, have fun." I said, Alex gave me another hug followed by Ally and then Kendall who picked up two sets of car keys and tossed one at Ryan before walking out the door yelling goodbye one more time as she left.

"Bye Mum, love you." I heard as they ran to their cars. "SHIT!" I heard Kendall say before running back into the house and up the stairs apologizing the whole way about bad language before coming back down and running back out with two sets of mikes and song books. "Sorry mum bye again, oh and Ali and I have singing to for an hour today. BYE EVERYONE!" I watched and shook my head at my daughter, all over the place as usual and bubbly as ever.

"They sing?" Logan asked smiling at the thought.

"Yeah the girls do and the boys play guitar, and drums to. There into a bit of everything all of them and they do a lot of it together." I said looking at Hunter and Kieran smiling at the thought.

"Look I'll show you them I have a video on my computer." Hunter said before disappearing upstairs and she was back in a flash, her Mac book now in her hands. She turned it on and waited a few moments before clicking on a tab and I heard Kendall's voice fill the room first. She was singing the opening words to Emotionless by Good Charlotte, of all the songs for Hunter to pick.

(Kendall is Bold and Ali italic and all of them is normal)

**Hey Dad,**

**I'm writing to you**

**Not to tell you that I still hate you**

**Just to ask you how you feel**

**And how we fell apart**

**How this fell apart**

_Are you __happy__ out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down,_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're alright?_

If we're alright,

We're alright

_**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**_

_**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried**_

_**You broke my mother's heart**_

_**You broke your children for life**_

_**Its not okay**_

_**But we're all right**_

_**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**_

_**But those are just a long lost memory of mine**_

_**I spent so many years learning how to survive**_

_**And I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**_

The days I spent so cold, so hungry,

Were full of hate, I was so angry

The scars run deep inside this tattooed body

There's things I'll take to my grave

But I'm okay

I'm okay

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not okay

But we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

And I'm still alive

_Sometimes I forgive_

_Yeah, and this time_

_I'll admit_

_That I miss you_

_Said I miss you_

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not okay

But we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

Those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

**And sometimes I forgive,**

**And this time,**

**I'll admit,**

**That I miss you,**

I miss you,

Hey Dad.

I felt my eyes start to water at hearing my girls, son and nephews singer that song and I remember there hadn't been a dry eye in the room when they'd performed it at a talent quest. I lifted my head and my eyes locked with Nicholas.

"There amazing, all of them the girls, Alex and Nate and Ryan. You've got some talented kids Lucky and Hunter." I looked over at Duncan who was smiling kindly at me, he was one of the quieter drake boys preferring to tinker with his bikes, a bit like Ryan.

"Thanks there good kids, a handful but there amazing and I wouldn't change a thing just to have them all over again." Hunter nodded in agreement with me. "So you wanted to talk and I know you all must have a million questions and no offence anyone but I've never seen you all hold back so much and you Quinn I've never seen you so quiet." I said looking now at Quinn who looked kind of sad but mamanged to crack a smile anyway. "So who's first pick you're target and shoot." I said smiling at them all and was amazing when it was Sebastian who spoke first.

"My question is who changed you guys and why did you change?" He said looking at Hunter, Kieran and I.

"Well you're aunt did actually it only make sense, how else were the girls meant to keep up with there vampire kids if they were still human and the thought of having you're kids see you guy or you not get to see them live, so the girls changed and I changed with them. Didn't want to be left behind or not be able to help Lucy and Hunter who are like my little sisters." Kieran said looking at Sebastian directly trying not to look at Sol, I'm pretty sure.

"Was Ali heading to an art class?" Solange said all at once and I couldn't help but smile and pat the stop of lounge beside me and I watched as she all but ran to me and sat down before pulling me into a huge hug. "I've missed you so much Lucky, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Sol and I've missed you to, wished you could have been around while they were little." I said trying not to get to worked up before pulling back and smiling at her. "But yes she was, those were actually some of you're old clothes. She found them in you're shed one afternoon when she was 10 and just been waiting around, waiting for them to fit all these years." Hunter moved forward and walked over and pulled Solange into a hug before sitting down on my other side. "So who's next?" I said as I watched Helena creep forward till she was sitting down on the coffee table right in front of me.

"Oh Lucy sweetie I'm so sorry, we should never have left you girls and Kieran if only we'd known. You were like my other daughter Lucky and I left you behind." Helena said pulling me into a hug, her eyes were watering up and I'd only ever seen Helena cry and lose the plot a handful of times in my whole life.

"Its okay mum." I said smiling at her and watched her face light right up, I hadn't called anyone that in at least 10 years and especially to her.

"Oh Lucky come here, you to Hunter." She said as she pulled us both into a hug and I felt two more set of arms rap around us and I looked up to see Solange and Isabeau had joined in on our hug to, after a few moments we all pulled apart just before Helena started speaking again. "Do you have another song you could show us of my grandkids performing before we get into serious talking again please girls?" She said and Kieran nodded before sitting down at Hunter's Mac and starting to look through the songs again.

"Hey Luce how about A Thousand Years?" Kieran said smiling at me. I shook my head before agreeing and as my daughter started talking.

_**"Hello and good evening everyone my names Kendall and my sister Alice, my brother Lex and our cousins Nate and Ryan would like to perform a song for you all tonight. We wanted to do a song that we know means a lot to our mother's, especially our amazing mum. Thank you for everything you both do for us."**_

She finished speaking and I waited listening as the first cord of the music filled the lounge room, remembering how happy and sad this had made me, watching them sing this song of all songs. Thinking of him and me while they sung and now here he was a few meters away from me.

(Kendall is Bold and Ali italic and all of them is normal)

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

As I heard the girls sing that verse I looked overHelena's shoulder at Nickolas he was looking at me and I could see tears welling up in his eyes, he remembered. He remembered our song.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more **_

I Couldn't help but smile at him as the song ended and Kieran closed the laptop.

"Wow there amazing and from what we saw before you got here they all seem to have amazing hearts and souls Lucy, there beautiful. Kendall is very fierce and fiery and strong. Her and Nate seem the most stuborn." Isabeau said a grin across her face.

"Well what couple you expect really have you met there fathers, Nicholas is as stubborn as Lucy so one of them was bound to be and from what I remember Nathaniel's dad aka Quinn is exactly the same." Hunter said looking at Quinn and smiled and easy smile at him.

"Lucy?" I heard his voice for the first time in 14 years and he was suddenly all I could see. "Can we go for a walk and stuff just for a few minutes?" He sounded like he expected me to say no but I nodded anyway before hopping up and slid open the beck door and walked out him right behind me.

**Please READ AND REVIEW. GIVE ME YOU'RE OPINIONS ON WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO GO OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S OR HINTS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE ITS REALLY HELPFUL AND I LOVE THE REVIEWS PLEASE :) **

**Hollie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Pleaseeeee read and review :) **

Chapter 3- Walk and Talk

Nicholas's POV

I watched her nod and get up and walk out the back, I followed quickly behind her.

"Lucky I'm so sorry we left, I wish I'd known. I wish we'd never left you guys, I'm so sorry Lucky. I wasn't here for you, to help you with the triplets. To help you raise them, it must have been so hard for you so lonely." I said to her all in one big rush, trying to get it all out at once before she stopped me. I looked at her waiting for her to speak, she was looking at me with this odd expression before starting to smile kindly at me.

"Its okay it was hard but I had Hunter who was going through the same thing and Kieran was such an amazing help and was good in a way with the boys that we couldn't be like taking them to sport, watching games and being a male role model and you're aunt helped us out heaps and changed us so now we all have drake blood in our systems. It was hard but at the same time I wouldn't change a thing about those kids or how they came into the world, I wished every day for you but after a while for them I knew I couldn't think about me, my world now spun around Alice, Kendall and Alexander. There good kids a lot like you and you're family." I said smiling at him.

"Tell me about them Lucky, everything. I want to know what I've missed?" Nicholas said looking at me in a way I never thought I'd see again, like I held all the answers and was his whole world.

"Well ask me anything and I'll answer?" I said he nodded and thought for a little bit before asking his first question about our kids, it sounded so strange but yet so right. Our kids.

"Where were they all going today then, they all looked pretty happy to go?"

"Well Ali was going to art classes she takes them every week as well as a class at school, its one of her subjects."

"Wait they go to school? There not home schooled like we were?" Nick said looking confused.

"No they were for primary school and the first year of high school but I wanted them to have a bit of that experience, well un-till they change then they will be pulled out. So last year I let them in roll and Hunter let the boys and they love it. But friends wise there still limited because they don't bring people over and they all don't really date, I used the word really, loosely. There hard people to forget for the opposite sex and it's a bit hard to explain Hunter Kieran and I along with Aunt Hyacinth, explain how we look like we do with teenage kids. They will all change with in months of each other, the triplets first and then the twins." I said getting nervous thinking about it, it had become one of my bigger worries as they aged every year.

"Wow that's amazing and a good idea, but the thought of them all three changing at once and then the twins that's a lot." I nodded. "Oh sorry please continue, you were saying about Alice?" I nodded before continuing.

"Alice is exactly like Sol, in every way. She's strong and loving and she'll fight to protect her siblings or cousins and she has the softest sweetest heart where as Kendall is as stubborn as a mule, she's just like me and well you're mum. She's fiery and fierce and she takes on the world if that's what she believes she has to do and she's the first to jump in if she thinks she's protecting me and I guess that's why she didn't call when you all showed up incase it was going to upset me. Which is probably why they waited for me to call and check up on them, to tell me. Kendall was on her way to cheerleading, she's amazing. She does dancing as a subject at school and after her and Alice had singing and a song writing class. They all do music at school the triplets and the twins." I took a deep breath and looked at him, he was deep in thought.

"What about Alex? Where was he going? What's he like?" I laughed at the thought of my son and couldn't help but smile.

"Well Lex he's a lot like you and a lot like Logan to actually. He's stubborn to and really protective of his mum and sisters. He was off to soccer training today, same with Ryan and Nate. He is kind of quirky like Logan without the white pirate shirts. But he looks like you, he always has his whole life, I used to call him Mr Mini and he never really understood but that's what he was to me you're mini you." I said smiling at Nicky who was grinning down at me. "There good kids, they all are the twins to. Ryan is pretty quiet and relaxed kind of like Connor actually and then Nate is the extreme opposite. He's exactly like Quinn, he's stubborn, a flirt, fiery, funny , always has a girlfriend or girls chasing him but he's caring just like Quinn and especially when it comes to his mum or the girls or me or his brother or Alex. So in this house there is a lot of stubborn people, it makes arguments interesting and loud and long." I said looking away from the forest around me and back at Nicholas who was

chuckling.

"Wait Lucy?"

"Yes?" I said looking at him feeling a little bit confused.

"How are they driving if there only soon to be 15? There to young the be driving!" He said looking like his head was going to explode, his face was now creased with worry.

"Calm down its legal, because we live so far away from the school, out of the bus range and we all work full time Kendall, Nate and Alex applied for early license's so they could get to school. There on very stick rules but its easier for them to all get around. Make sense?" I said watching his face instantly relax.

"Why just Kendall, Nate and Alex?"

"Well Alice wasn't really interested and if Kendall can drive her and Ali do similar things or are going the same places most of the time so they didn't see the point and Ryan was the same he thought with both Lex and Nate driving it seemed kind of excessive. So they all pulled together about what cars they wanted, the girls picked a Hyundai Elantra in maroon and the boys picked a big black Jeep similar to the one you boys used to have." I smiled at him it seemed so weird to fall back into old habits so easily while around Nicholas. It was kind of disarming.

"I really did miss a lot Lucy, I want to be in there lives. Make it work with you guys." Nicholas said he was looking at me pleadingly and I heard my self say yes and nod. God only knew what I was getting myself into again. I heard laughter coming from the house and at the sound we started to walk back towards laughter of the Drake boys that I hadn't heard in year's.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT'S A DOUBLE CHAPTER POST SO THIS CHAPTER AND I'm about to put up another one. :) enjoy, please do review. **

**Hollie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 4- My Siblings and Me

Kendall's POV

I pulled into the car park before pulling into the first spot I saw. I turning off the car, before hopping out I reached into the back to pull out some of Ali's supplies with me. Alice grabbed the rest before following me towards the two story red brick building that was the Art Centre.

"Kendall I can carry it all in you know?" Alice said looking at me and smiling kindly.

"Ali its okay I've got time to kill before practice anyway." I said before pushing open the door with my shoulder and holding it while she walked through.

"Welcome, please do come in!" A lady with a dirty art apron rapped around her waist and her bright red hair hung in a messy braid half way down her back. "Lovely to see you Alice, I've got a great lesson planned for you, Rosie, Albert, Tom and Louise."

"That sounds great Miss Ella." Alice said happily, to who I now guessed to be her art teacher, I'd never really come in before. Looking into the class room I could see art supplies everywhere, along with two other girls and two boys who were setting up around the smallish room.

"Oh and who's this, will you be joining us today?" Ella said looking at me hopefully.

"Oh sorry this is my sister Kendall, were triplets we have a brother Alexander to." Alice said smiling proudly at me.

"Wow that's amazing, you do look alike. So will you be joining us today, it should be a great lesson?"

"No sorry I have cheer practice, was just helping Ali carry all her stuff in. There always seems to be a lot of it. I better be going but I'll be back at 3 so we can go to singing, okay?" I said watching Alice nod before quickly giving me a hug. "Okay cool, it was lovely to meet you Miss Ella and I will see you later Ali." I said before turning and jogging up the hall and out the doors towards my maroon Hyundai Elantra and pulled open the door and started the car. Turning up the radio I could hear the beginning lines of We Cant Stop by Miley Cyrus, I couldn't help but sing along as I turned out of the parking lot and towards our high school.

Two songs later I pulled into the school parking lot and could see the cars of my team mates scattered all over the lot. I pulled out my gym bag and pulled my long hair into a high pony tale as I walked past the main buildings towards the gym. I walked quickly, ready to get back to something I knew after a day of my dad turning up out of the blue along with the rest of my long lost relatives. I pushed open the door to the gym before walking through the lockers where the girls volley ball team were changing, I waved to a few girls I knew before walking into the gym.

"Kendall!" I heard one of my friends Lola yell from across the room, her hair hung in a long white blonde pony tail down her back. I smiled and walked over and joined her as she started to stretch.

"You're late Hamilton!" I heard the head Mandy drawl. She was running practice while the head cheerleader and our captain Britney was away, she thought this would help her next year.

"She was not and you know it Mandy." Bronte said coming out of the bathroom and jogging over towards her, these were my closest friends outside my family. Bronte and Lola had welcomed me and Ali in with open arms when we'd first in rolled, Mandy not so much. But I spose jealousies a curse.

"What I says goes Bronte and I say she was late." She said smirking at me, god and after the day I'd had so far. "Oh and Kendall please tell you're sad sister to stay away from my brother!" She said and well that was when I lost it.

"You know what Mandy you can stick it, Alice is an amazing person and she can't help it if she's a million times prettier then you and distracting you're brother from you're little world you're trying to keep him in. And since its only 1:30 now and we've been talking for 10 minutes I'm not even slightly late. Britney's back next week and don't think I won't be saying how you've been treating the team! And next time you talk crap about Alice it isn't going to end as nicely as this, Oh and stay away from my brother he doesn't like fake things." I said before turning and walking back over to Bronte, Lola and the rest of the team. Mandy was under the impression that Lex was the perfect guy for her, pity he was into one of my best friends even if he didn't fully know it yet him self.

"So Kenzie said yes to any of those boys who throw themselves at you're feet?" Lola giggled front middle splits on the floor next to me, I shook my head as I continued stretching and then sat down next to her.

"I don't know where you get this idea from seriously who wants to date the strange new girl? Hmm not many people and it's a bit hard with Alex, Ryan and Nate around threatening guys and scaring them off." I said smiling at Bronte who was standing above me her long chocolate brown hair hung in pig tails on either side of her face and the ends of it were bubble gum pink.

"You are crazy Kenzie, do you realize how many guys are drooling over you and Ali its amazing!" Lol said , she was looking at me as if I were a goddess or something not a to be vampire like I actually was.

"Seriously you've got to learn to own it Kenzie, you have this whole mysterious thing going that being said so do Ali and Lex and you're cousins to but with you it's like fiery and stubborn. You're gorgeous long dark hair, big bright eyes, skinny but curvy and an amazing dancer, cheerleader and you have brains to you're the perfect package." Bronte said, like she was one to talk. She was taller then me, skinny with long legs and a style like no other, she was an ace in all her classes and one of the nicest people in the world. Not to mention the daughter of one of the richest families in town and one of many siblings.

"Says you Bronte and you miss Lola are crazy but seriously lets get started Mandy looks like her heads going to blow." We laughed as we got up and walked over to the rest of the team who were currently being yelled at by Mandy, one girl had tears welling up in her eyes after being yelled at by Mandy for eating the wrong things at lunch last Friday at school. I sighed as I hit play on the CD player and listen to the music for our new routine cutting Mandy off mid lecture, then she told everyone to get into position as if this was all her idea. Thank god it was Saturday.

Kendall's POV

I walked into the locker room covered in sweat and totally exhausted mentally and physically. If Mandy cheered as good as she yelled we'd all be fine and dandy with her yelling and carrying on but the fact was she wasn't, which made the yelling just annoying. I thought as I walked into one of the shower cubical, locked the door before striping down and letting the hot water cover my body, I could feel my muscles relaxing with every drop and I felt as though I could see a bit more clearly. I turned off the shower after a few minutes knowing if I stayed to long the water would go freezing cold. I rapped a towel around my body before walking out and grabbing my bag. I quickly checked my phone for the time seeing it was 2:30 and started to hurry otherwise I'd be late to get Ali.

I quickly dashed into a cubical and started to change, I pulled on my new Victoria Secret bra and matching boy short underwear followed by my favorite black skirt that hit mid thigh, knee high black stockings and my combat boots before slipping on a black singlet top and threw a cream knit jumper over the top which had a scull on the front. I then pulled my hair out of its half wet half dry pony tale and let it fall long and dark down my back and quickly applied some mascara and foundation before walking back out of the cubical and towards Lola and Bronte who were grinning at me still sitting around in their sweaty uniforms.

"What?" I said looking at them confused.

"Why do you have to have such amazing clothes can I borrow some please?" Said Lol

"I really don't but yes sure you can. My aunt and my mum buy most of it for me, Ali and I only go shopping when there's nothing else to do. We'll go next weekend if you want you two, Ali and me?" I said knowing Lol's mum was very stricked on what she bought her.

"OMG that's an awesome idea, maybe we could have a sleep over after, I think Luke was going to ask Lex, Ryan, Nate and a couple of their friends over to ours next weekend. We could buy amazing outfits then all hang out." Bronte said, she had a twin brother in our year, which was strange that there were several lots of twins in our year and a set of triplets.

"Will you're mum mind?" Lola said

"No of course not our house is that damn big she won't even notice and everyone's home next week anyway so one of my sisters or brothers can keep an eye on us all so she won't have to worry and it keeps us all from bugging her." Bronte said grinning, she had a huge family and they lived in one of the biggest houses in town. They were rich and her parents were often away and flying around the world on business, leaving Bronte and Luke at home with their older siblings, who I'd yet to meet.

"Okay well if you're sure that sounds amazing, there's a lot going on at our place at the moment anyway so it'll be good for all of us to be out of the house, us and Ali can go shopping and hang and Alex, Nate, Ryan and Luke can do whatever it is they all do." I said laughing but it was kind of forced. I looked down at my phone again and this time it said 2:45. "I better go but I'll talk to mum and my aunt tonight. Love you both, text me."

"Love you Kenzie, maybe we can all hang out tomorrow?" Lola said and I nodded and smiled.

"Bye Kendall loveeee youuuuu" Bronte said grinning and I laughed and shook my head before once again running out the door.

Solanges POV

I couldn't believe it as I watched Nicholas and Lucy walk back into the room, she looked the same but different at the same time. Like my best friend from almost 15 years ago but her vampire body now matched the same personality she'd always had. That fieriness that made her want to take on the world and run straight into a fight and now she could. All around the room there were pictures of her and Hunter and Kieran all smiling and grinning. Pictures of the boys at soccer, Kendall in dance costumes, Alice grinning and holding up art work it was amazing and I hadn't even realized I was moving till I was right in front of one wall near the stairs that was just covered in pictures in frames of all different sizes and color's.

There was one of five grinning toddlers covered in paint from head to toe and in the next one there stood Hunter and Lucy, looking tired and warn out, covered from head to toe in paint and looking like they were ready to kill. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and turned to see everyone watching me. Quinn stood up and started to walk towards me, he cracked a huge grin and started laughing uncontrollably when he saw the picture that was currently holding my attention.

"What's so funny?" Logan said walking over, Isabeau coming along behind him. Her bone beads rattling lightly from their places in her hair and on her body.

"Wow don't you two just look so happy." He said in between laughs as he turned around to look at Lucy who was shaking her head and smiling and Hunter was glaring at Quinn who was still laughing like a mad man on the floor next to me. I kicked him with my leg, hard.

"HEY that hurt Sol what you doing?" He said looking at me with a mock glare. I stuck my tongue out at him, giving into the childish act.

"Get up and stop behaving like a child Quinn, you're sons were better behaved when they were toddlers." Hunter said looking at him square on in the face and shaking her head at him. She then walked over and reached out her hand to him, he took it and she helped him up not that he really needed it. Quinn though looked half happy half bewildered.

"Oh wow they were such beautiful babies." My mother Helena said from beside me. I hadn't even noticed her walk over, my attention had been on my brother and the mother of his twin sons. I now looked at my mum and she looked happy but yet so sad.

"Helena dear don't look so sad, you're here now. We can make up for lost time if Lucy, Hunter and Kieran agree." My dad said seeing my mums sadness.

"Helena its okay? If its okay with the kids we want you to stay, to be apart of their lives we always have. When they get back we can all have a talk over dinner, well the kids will be the only ones who will really be having dinner. Unless you want some of Aunt Hyacinth's latest creations. She doesn't sleep during the day sometimes because she wants to spend that kind of time with the kids and because we've had to be awake with them we've learnt to push through the tiredness. But you're more then welcome to stay, please do. Helena and Liam you're room is still the same no one lives in there and I couldn't bare to change a thing, Nicholas, Marcus, Sebastian, Duncan you're rooms are still there and free same with you're room Logan and Isabeau. Quinn Hunter's in yours and Connor Kieran's been living in yours to. So I'm sure we can sort everything out. I'm in Sol's room but you can have it and I'll put the girls in Kendall's room and take Alice's room. The boys turned all the guest rooms on the second level into their bedrooms."

"No Luce stay in my room maybe we could stay in there together, catch up maybe?" I said quickly, I watched Lucy smile and then nod in agreement.

"Hey Hunter we could stay together?" Quinn said giving her a cocky smile, I rolled my eyes at my older brother's stupidity.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy Quinn Drake." She said as she smacked him upside the head. "I think I'll join Lucy and Solange thanks you can have you're room and well sort it all out tomorrow when everyone's home. Would you like to join to Isabeau I'm sure you're sick of just being around the boys for almost 15 year's, no offence Helena." I watched Hunter say

"Non taken we were away a lot on political work so poor Isabeau was stuck with them more often or not unless her and Logan went home to the hounds to help out and visit Kala and Magda." She said smiling at me very kindly. Hunter nodded before looking back at my mother.

"Sure that sounds lovely, Hunter but only if that's okay with you Lucy and if there's enough room?" She said looking concerned and as if she was intruding.

"No the more the better, a girls night it shall be and I'm sure Kenzie and Ali will come in to for a bit before they go to bed. I have a huge King size bed it was custom made because I had three children who used to love to come join me in bed. There's more then enough room." Lucy said grinning. Nicholas stood just by her and was looking at her like there was no one else in the room.

I'd missed seeing Nicholas look happy especially when it was Lucy making him happy, no matter what girls had tried to gain his attention it had always been Lucy for him and he'd always just ignored them. Quinn was the same to and even if Hunter was glaring daggers at him, my brother was looking at her like she was his whole world. They were so infatuated with my two former human friends who now stood in this room in front of us as fierce, strong, vampires and mothers to my new found nieces and nephews. I turned when I heard the door open and something fell to the floor with a thump.

I followed where everyone was now looking and there on the floor was Kieran under the bodies of his nephews who had just group tackled him. They were all laughing and it reminded me of how my brothers used to act with our dad when they were that age, even though they still acted like that with each other now.

"ALEXANDER JETT HAMILTON GET OFF YOU'RE UNCLE NOW!" Lucy yelled and he instantly jumped up quickly followed by Ryan and Nate and they hadn't even been yelled at. I looked at my brothers who were cringing away from her and my mother stood proudly next to me.

"Oh god Lucy's turned into mum!" I heard Quinn said while shaking his head. Lucy quickly turned to look at him and grinned.

"I learnt from the best you know. How else do you think I kept my sanity while bringing up you're brother's children. Their sneaky and cunning and cheeky and they know how hard it is for me to say no to them. Hunter was the same and she had to bring up a mini you to, you're sons are the mini version of you and Connor." Lucy said looking at him smiling and then looking at Hunter.

"God between Nate, Kenzie and Alex we had our hands full. We were lucky that Ryan and Alice took after their Aunt's and Uncles more then us directly." Hunter said shaking her head.

"HELLO YOU KNOW WERE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT?" Nate yelled before grinning at us. Happy that he'd reminded us they were still standing their, Kieran was now off the floor and standing again, looking fondly at his nephews.

"Yes Nate we can hear you loud and clear!" Kendall said strolling through the door carrying a gym bag as well as a bag full of art supplies while Alice carried more art supplies along with a canvas under her other arm. The canvas was completely covered so I couldn't see what was on it. They looked like two part of a set of triplets yet they were so different.

Where Alice was wearing a pair of my old cargo's covered in paint and clay and a long rainbow tie die t-shirt, her dead straight hair hung half way down the back and was lightly tied together with a hair tie. Where as Kendall stood proudly in a black skirt that reached mid thigh, knee high black stockings, combat boots and a baggy cream knit jumper with a black skull on the front. Her hair hung in waves down her back. I looked at Lucy who was laughing at Nicholas's and Kieran's expressions. My other brother's didn't look to happy either.

"Kendall Ruby Hamilton what in the world do you think you are wearing?" Alex said to his sister his face turning kind of red.

"Oh go shove it, I'm not getting changed and you can't make me. My body, my rules and anyway mum bought me this outfit last time her and Aunt Hunter went shopping." Kendall said looking smugly at him.

"You bought our daughter that outfit?" Nick said looking at Luce and Hunter. It was strange hearing Nicholas talk like that and strangely enough it seemed as though he'd always been like that, the over protective father. It was strange how quickly my big brother had taken to being a parent. Kendall had an odd look on her face at hearing this before a genuine happy smile graced her face she didn't seem to mind the over protective dad thing.

"Of course I did! I buy most of their clothes neither one of them really like shopping and they cant walk around all day in there pajama's can they?" Luce said and the look on Nicks face made it seem like that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"That being said mum buys us both different clothes or similar ones. We share some things between and with her and Aunt Hunter to and I'm sure if you're all staying or coming back permantly we would be sharing with you to Solange, Isabeau and you to Grandma Helena." Alice said looking at us hopefully before her eyes landed on my mother who looked like she was going to burst with happiness and I could see tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Well that's actually something were going to talk about over dinner tonight Ali, well have a BBQ for you kids all you're favorite foods and well talk everything through. I think it's the best way and easiest, then everyone can get out what they want to say." Lucy said smiling at her daughter.

"Kenzie can you please go change though?" Kieran said looking at her pleadingly. She sighed before dramatically walking out of the room, followed by Alice and up the stairs to change.

"Thank you Kieran." Nick said smiling at him.

"Its okay man just don't get used to her listening she doesn't usually. She's pretty damn stubborn just like someone else we know." He said looking directly at Lucy who just grinned right back at him.

"Says he. Well it seems you've taken to the over protective father thing pretty quickly Nicky!" Lucy said before laughing, his face started to turn red and he just nodded. It was quiet for a moment before we heard the foot steps of the girls coming back down the stairs both now changed. They were wearing similar outfits now, both wearing plan black leggings, Alice had baby pink ugg boots on and a baggy jumper that said JUST LOVE and her hair now swayed freely behind her as she walked. Kendall on the other hand had black ugg boots on and a t-shirt with a tiger roaring on the front, her hair now tied up in a bun on top of her head.

"Everyone happy now?" She said looking at Kieran, Nick and her brother.

"Yes now you don't look like you should be working the corner in town." Alex said grinning at her. I watched as she spun around and kicked him in the gut.

"Says the boy who dates girls who look like that's their goal to be working the corner." She spat at him before straightening back up and walking back over towards her mother.

"Far out Kendall that fricken hurt!" He yelled at her, it was like watching when Lucy used to punch my brother's in the nose when they annoyed her.

"Well don't be a prat then Alexander Jett Hamilton." Alice said looking at him with distaste.

"That'd be right stick up for her Ali, it was just a joke." He said looking a little bit scared.

"Well it was still unkind and Kenzie looked amazing before and she looks just as amazing now. What we put on our bodies is non of our concern just like what gross girls you let touch you is you're business." She looked at him before walking away and stopping right next to me, I smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I see Kendall handles her brothers just like you Lucy used to handle the boys, she clearly kicks instead of breaking noses." My mother said looking proudly at her granddaughter.

"Oh no she does that to, they both do. Kenzie just does it more often." My mother said smiling at her daughters fondly. "And Alexander don't say such mean things and then get upset when you end up hurt, now say sorry. It was a very inappropriate comment you made and while fighting and hitting isn't right you bought that one on you're self, okay sweetie?" She said to her son before softening and helping him up and towards the lounge.

"Okay yeah I know it was a low blow, I'm sorry Kenzie for my comment and for yelling at you and Alice." He said looking at his sisters.

"Its fine." They said at the same time.

"Well is everyone ready to start dinner then?" Hunter said smiling at everyone but Quinn who was still trying to get her attention in anyway even if it meant getting sent glares. "So what do you kids want then?" Hunter said going into complete mother mode as she and Lucy started walking towards our old kitchen, the room we'd had so many family discussions lots where Lucy had always been present and later on Kieran and Hunter.

"Kenzie and I want steak please!" Alice said running along behind them, Kendall skipping towards the kitchen while her fingers tapped away on her phone.

"Hey mum, Aunt Luce can we just have sausages and steak and mash and stuff please?" Ryan yelled as he and Nate and Alex started walking towards the back door.

"Yes sure well just have a BBQ then." Hunter yelled back.

"Alright cool were going to go play footy then." He said before disappearing out the back door. Alex and Nathan stopped at the door and turned to the rest of us.

"You guys can come if you want to play to?" Alex asked us all. Nick and Quinn jumped at the opportunity, followed by Kieran, my other brothers and even my dad ended up going out to play. Isabeau, mum and I kindly declined before walking towards the kitchen, where we found Kendall sitting on top of the bench, Alice sitting on a bar stool and Lucy starting to prep food with Hunter. She smiled warmly at us before telling Kendall to put her phone away, who just grinned at her mum and finished her text and then placed it on the bench.

"You two have done such an amazing job, all by you're self's. I'm so sorry, the boys were never the same after we left but I thought it was better to keep you safe. I thought it would keep you safer, I could never have guess I wasn't just leaving behind my daughters but my grandkids to." My mum was looking directly at Lucy and Hunter as she said this and she was starting to cry and my mother never lost he composure or got upset ever. "And Solange was never the same, today's the first time in a long time I've seen her smile. The only time before now that any of them have been happy was when Liam and I told them we were all coming back."

"Helena it's okay, it would have been harder if we didn't have each other and Kieran and Aunt Hyacinth to help us or if we were alone. We kind of understood why you left, it hurt it really did but we understood." Hunter said looking at her kindly.

"Did you know they used to think you were all still around like they'd do or say stuff just without thinking like Logan used to walking into Sol's room and tell her to turn down the music but because she was listening to all Luces favorite bands from when they were younger he used to walk in and yell "LUCY TURN OFF YOU'RE CRAPPY BOY BAND MUSIC" and instantly regret saying anything at all. They all did it though even Sebastian came up to me not long after we left and I was sitting in our office looking through photo's and he sat down beside me and said "it's not the same without them, especially Lucky. I feel like we forgot our other little sister or the other half of Solange. I miss them both, I know Isabeau misses her them they were pretty much like her sisters two." Mum had tear's rolling down her face now and I couldn't help the ones that started to well up in mine as she spoke. I looked over at Kendall and Alice who both looked quiet sad before Alice started to speak.

"Did you know just before you got here Kendall found me under mums bed? Looking for this wooden box mum keeps under there hidden away, it's full of pictures of you all. On the back of one of the photo's it says Nicky Drake and Lucky Moon Hamilton forever and then it says please don't kill me Lucy, love Nicholas. The picture is of all of you. Solange and mum have there arms rapped around each other and Kieran's on the other side of Solange and dad is looking at mum like she was his whole world and mum she looked so happy. I cant even count how many times we've tried to get to that box without being court and on the day I finally manage it, you all turn up and I think it was meant to happen so we knew who you all were. We can see where we get our looks and our personalities from and when Kendall and I got home we'd never seen mum smile like she had while she stood their next to our dad it was like she was whole again." I listened to my shier goddaughter say, looking at Lucy now I could see she was fighting between getting mad because they'd been sneaking around and hugging them.

"I came home after you all left and I found Lucy sitting on the door step with a bunch of photo's out of her wallet and an ultra sound picture sitting on top of them all. Her eyes looked so sad but the rest of it looked determined to do the right thing." I turned at the sound of my Aunt or great great great Aunt Hyacinth's voice coming in from the door way, I rushed over to give her a hug before walking back over and sitting on one of the spare stools, just as my aunt started to talk again. "They were both so sad and they mopped around till I decided they'd need help so I moved both the girls in here and Kieran to who wanted to help them. I changed Kieran while they were pregnant and he had great control even after the kids were born and the girls took to immortal life the same. They controlled there cravings well and fought off sleep as much as they could and when they couldn't I took care of them all." She smiled at Kenzie and Ali who grinned back at her.

**HEY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ILL BE PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK, MAYBE TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY. THIS ONE IF A BIT OF A FILLER HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUT PLEASEEEE DO READ AND REVIEW. **

**Love Hollie :)**


End file.
